


It isn't Actually Meditation

by Throughthebarbedwire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: It's council chair sex, Looking Out The Window, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has a Big Dick, Other, gender ambiguous reader, the order stressors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throughthebarbedwire/pseuds/Throughthebarbedwire
Summary: Obi-Wan and the Reader have some fun in the Council Room.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Kudos: 31





	It isn't Actually Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> You know the picture of him just sitting on his council chair? Well, I'm just saying that two people could fit on that easily.

You had snuck off after training together. Obi-Wan and you had sparred until you were panting, both of you covered in a sheen of sweat, stripped down to your basics in the strange atmosphere of Coruscant. You were trying to walk through the temple, buzzing with energy. The both of you attempting so strongly to conceal your excitement in the force, hoping it would come off to anyone else as leftover adrenaline from your fight. 

You booth burst through the doors to the council room eyeing each other with mischief breaking through. You had booked it for a meditation session so no one would disturb you. As you sealed the doors behind you, Obi-Wan sauntered over to his Chair and sat with his legs spread wide. Seeing him spread as he lounged like that, you smirked, unable to contain the hopes and intent you had for this meditation session. His gaze that raked up and down your body reflected a similar expression.

“Well,” he said, “are you just going to stand there?” And your smirk turned into a big smile, he always knew what to say to make you laugh. 

“That snark is going to get you everywhere Obi-Wan” you responded, stripping out of your clothes and walking over to him with a sway to your hips. You knew exactly what to do to entice him, this was something completely routine for the two of you. And you knew what it took to take him. Because, Force help you, he was huge, just enough to make you scream.

Contrast that with his soft heart, his kindness, he tore you apart. You needed him. And right now you needed him in you. Wasting no time you climbed utop him on his kriffing council chair. His erection prominent as he sat in the thing that was an embodiment of his detachment, his order, and he would disregard it all for you. You wanted to consume him and he would let you. 

For now, taking his cock, all of it, would be enough to keep you satisfied. 

Riding his hand that was easing you open was divine, the horizon of city spread in every direction out the window behind him. The speeders a blur as you only focused on him, his fingers, his gaze, the rise and fall of his chest. 

“Would you come for me my dear?” And in this moment he was consuming you, his other hand coming down to touch you, in just the right way, the way he had learned after so many times with you. 

A gasp, and you were coming on his hand, back arching, legs shaking and sliding apart further on his ridiculously wide seated council chair. Bringing your hands to either side of his face, you kissed him. The scratch of his beard delightful, a nice focal point to bring you back into your body.

“Stunning, every time,” his praise made you preen and want more. You grab onto his shoulders with one hand, the other slips his dick out of his basics and you’re lining yourself up above him. Slowly easing onto him, despite having done this before, no matter the preparation, the stretch was divine every single time, every single inch. It made your eyes roll to the back of your head, all of your focus solely on where you were joined, where you thought you couldn’t fit anymore despite knowing you can, and you have.

Once you were just barely completely seated on him you hovered there, your legs always able to take the bend. And you were moving, Obi-Wan thrusted up to meet you, the slapping such a contrast to the usual energy of the room. He was panting and grunting, unhinged. You thought back to the last time you presented to the council, his stoic face unreadable, a mask. So composed compared to the slack jaw he sported right now, his eyes locked on where you were joined. You both wanted to scream out that he was yours, and wanted to keep him to yourself. No one had made you feel like this before, like you had to lash out at the restrictions, to show the way you could be dedicated to each other. But he was so sweet, and he was hopelessly committed to his order. It was part of him, and despite your conflicting views on that, your adoration and respect for him kept you from screaming right now and giving away what you were doing. If you were going to tell anyone, that was something you would decide together. But right now, that restriction was a bitch as you wanted to scream, as you had on missions off world, and on ships when it was just the two of you. For now you settled for whining as you struggled to control your breath, the feeling of him far too much to handle.

He gripped your hips tighter, taking over your movement. With a growl, he lifted you and stood before setting you down on his chair. He stroked your face and kissed you sweetly on the lips, sliding his hands down your neck, your torso, your hips, to grab your legs around the knees bending them back and pussing into you at the same time sending you into a squirming mess. 

“You are… absolutely everything… I wish I could give… you everything you wanted,” the last words rushed out as he continued thrusting Under all the desire, his voice held a tinge of that need you held for complete freedom from your obligations, laced with the regret that pulled you to each other and back to the order every damn day. But right now, you wanted to ignore that, and focus on the pleasure, and the fact that Obi-Wan was ripping you apart on his council chair.

Every movement transcendent. Your walls gripped him and you could feel every ridge and nothing at all, all at the same time. It was torturous, and everything you needed. His body over you completely dominated every part of your sight. That distraction was everything until he leaned in next to yours face, his forehead resting against the back of his council chair. 

He whispered, “I want to keep you here like this forever. Desperate for me, surrounded by me, full of me, completely embracing every flaw and victory of who I am. I can’t… how can you be so fierce, and yet give yourself to me so easily and so willingly?” Another thrust, pushing a gasp out of you. You were past words, unable to form anything coherent, and yet feeling as present as ever.

Your hands were grasping at his arms, feeling his muscles as they held you in such an open and vulnerable position. Pulling at him for more and more and more and more. His arms were as tense as something deep within you he was tearing away at with every thrust, pushing you further into his council seat and closer and closer to the edge again. 

He mouthed at your neck, “Yes my dear,” a gasp as you started to lose control, “that’s exactly it.” And with a nip at your pulsepoint you were gone, snapped into pieces. Gasping and grasping at anything with you in your shattering bubble. A groan in your ear was bringing you back as Obi-Wan was coming inside of you. His pulsing within you striking the verge of too much, but the exact kind of too much you always wanted.

His breath was ruffling the short hairs right on your neck under your ear, soft and slowing. You brought your hand up to lace your fingers through his hair, soft and warm. This satiated feeling held you both suspended, you weren’t committed to any order, no time held you, all you needed was the other and each recurring breath. And for now, that was all the either of you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
